


Satisfied

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, OT6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup wonders if it's possible to orgasm from just nipple stimulation.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Fishlegs Ingerman, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Ruffnut Thorston, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Snotlout Jorgenson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Tuffnut Thorston
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashleybenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/gifts).

Hiccup touched one of his nipples. He was in bed with his pants down and his shirt up, steadily stroking his cock. He was curious. He’d touched Ruffnut and Astrid’s nipples while making love to them, and they’d seemed to very much enjoy it. He’d watched Snotlout touch Tuffnut’s and Tuffnut had enjoyed it too. He found himself liking it as he caressed one, found fire shooting down from his nipple to his cock. He moaned, tilted his head back, continued what he was doing. He had multiple partners, but it was late at night and he couldn’t sleep, so he didn’t want to bother anyone. An orgasm usually had him feeling tired after, made him want to sleep, so this was his answer to the insomnia. 

Pinching his nipple had him cumming quite hard, electricity sparking through his nerves to pulse the evidence of his pleasure out onto his stomach. It took a few moments for Hiccup to recover, for sensation to come back to him. He looked down at himself, face flushed, panting. He would have to clean up now, but at least, relaxation was seeping into him, tiredness leaking into his bones. That was good. He would sleep now.

  
  


Hiccup didn’t know how to bring up his question, didn’t know when a good time was. He and Snotlout were currently making love in the clubhouse, the other Riders around him doing the same. The room was filled with the sounds of moans and sighs and slapping skin.

Hiccup fingered one of Snotlout’s nipples, and the smaller man groaned at it, worked himself harder on Hiccup’s cock.

“D-do you think someone can cum from just that?” Hiccup asked.

“From just what?” Snotlout panted.

“Nipple stimulation,” Hiccup answered. 

“Don’t know,” Snotlout said. “But don’t you try it out on me.” He grunted. “I like your cock too much.”

Hiccup nodded. He also liked Snotlout’s ass, liked the way he was riding him. Riding dragons had given them all flexible hips, and Snotlout was making full use of that, rocking and rolling on him, clenching at his cock with his muscles. Hiccup took ahold of Snotlout’s hips, moaned, thrusted up into him. This was so very good.

Snotlout came first, pushing himself down onto Hiccup as far as he could go, crying out. Hiccup adored the feeling of his passage contracting around him, panted and moaned at the pleasure of it. Once his orgasm was over, he was rocking again, trying to get Hiccup to his end.

“Snotlout, you don’t have to.” Hiccup knew how sensitive his insides must have been right now.

Snotlout moaned desperately. “Oh, but it’s so good.”

The sound of his voice had Hiccup cresting the wave of his orgasm. He shuddered, held onto Snotlout tighter, eyes rolling back, seed spurting out to coat Snotlout’s insides. The both of them moaned and cried out together, creating a sensual chorus.

Snotlout rolled off of Hiccup to lay beside him, the both of them breathing heavily. Hiccup reached up a hand to stroke Snotlout’s hair. Even as he did it, his question remained. He decided, he would have to try it sometime.

  
  


The Riders tied him down for it, lashing his hands to his headboard so that he wouldn’t touch himself. Hiccup was okay with that. He trusted his Riders, his partners, knew they wouldn’t do anything to hurt him, that they would untie him if he really needed to be untied. He was perfectly safe.

“So you think you can cum from just nipple stimulation?” Astrid asked, stroking fingers over his chest.

Hiccup swallowed. “I want to try.”

Big fingers stroking over his left nipple: Fishlegs’. Hiccup tilted his head back, hummed. He was completely naked, and his partners could see how his body was reacting to their touching. There were hands all over him, caressing his chest, his thighs, his throat, everywhere but between his legs. That didn’t mean he wasn’t getting hard though, that blood wasn’t coursing hot through his veins and to his cock. He was excited by just the idea of this, and the touching helped a lot. 

Hiccup moaned as his right nipple was pinched. It was a small bite of pain that pierced fire down into his cock. He pulled at his bonds a little, wanting to touch his partners, urge them on. A mouth landed on his left nipple, sucking in earnest, and Hiccup’s cock leaked precum.

“Oh fuck,” he murmured. 

Hands stroking all over him. “You like that Hiccup?” Ruffnut breathed. Her hands were circling his pelvis, his thighs, teasing around his cock. Hiccup arched into it, wanting to be touched there even though he’d said he wanted to do this with nothing but nipple stimulation. 

“Yeah,” he let them know. “Oh gods.”

And so it continued. Pinching, twisting, stroking, sucking, licking, all these wonderful sensations over his nipples. He curved into it, breathing out curses and moans. 

“Fuck, wanna cum,” Hiccup panted. “Wanna cum so bad.”

“Do you?” Tuffnut asked, his voice heavy and sultry. 

“ _ Nngh _ , yeah.” 

“Tell us how,” Snotlout said. 

“Touch my cock,” Hiccup breathed. “Please.”

“Mm, I don’t know, Hiccup.” That was Astrid. “You told us not to.”

“Don’t care anymore. Please.” He didn’t. The nipple stimulation was too much, but also not enough. His cock was hard, and throbbing to the point of pain. Gods, he wanted an orgasm, wanted this to end. It was torture, but brilliant all at once. He both loved and hated it. 

“Maybe tell us what you’d do with that pretty cock if we untied you,” Ruffnut said, trailing a single finger down over his stomach, filling him with tingles down to his toes. 

“I’d fuck you,” Hiccup gasped. He had to stop to moan, and he looked down, saw that his nipples were all perked and red. “N-nice and slow, bringing you right to the edge but not letting you reach it.”

“Revenge then?” Ruffnut asked.

Hiccup smirked at her between moans. “Revenge.”

“This was  _ your  _ idea,” Fishlegs reminded him.

“And what a good idea it was,” Astrid said. She stroked her palm over his right nipple. “Look how pretty these are.” She leaned down, touched his nipple with the tip of her tongue, met Hiccup’s eyes. His mouth dropped open from how purely sensual that was. His cock burned and ached, and precum trickled onto his stomach.

“Oh please!” Hiccup begged, tossing his head back. “Please make me cum!”

“Give us some more imagery,” Snotlout said. “Like what you’d do with your mouth.” He winked at him.

Hiccup panted and groaned. “I’d suck you, Snotlout,” he said. “Take you deep, swallow your cock, take it like I’m starving.”

“And would you take Fishlegs’ and Tuffnut’s cocks too?”

“Yes,” Hiccup gasped out. He would. In a heartbeat. He’d do anything to be free of this wonderful torment. He knew he truly could make his friends untie him, that he could lie that he felt unsafe, but that wasn’t honest. He wanted this to be honest, and so the torment continued. 

“What’s that pretty mouth got for me?” Astrid asked, coming up from sucking and nibbling at his nipple. She flicked it, and Hiccup writhed, whining, tugging on his restraints. 

“I’d lick your clit,” Hiccup told her. “Suck on it, dig my tongue deep, eat you out like I’m desperate.”

Astrid hummed, leaned down to kiss him on the mouth for that. They intertwined tongues, and Hiccup adored it. He moaned into her mouth as his other partners kept playing with his nipples. They were almost hurting they were so sensitive, but he liked it. He liked it a lot.

Despite what Hiccup had said he would do were he untied, they left him like that, kept pinching and playing with his nipples. He felt pressure in his pelvis, a deep burning in his core. Oh gods, he was close. He was actually going to cum from this. 

Hiccup pulled his mouth from Astrid’s, wanting to give fair warning. “G-gonna cum,” he panted out, surprised by it, but happy.

“Good,” Astrid told him, and there were sounds of assent from his other lovers. 

Then it happened. Hiccup crested the wave of his pleasure, tried riding it, but was bowled over by how good it was, started shaking. He shouted, then let loose deep moans as his orgasm flooded through him in a torrent. There were hands petting his arms and legs, his hair, telling him he was good, that they were proud of him. Hiccup came back from it all, breathing hard, looking to each of his five partners.

“That was…” He paused, licked his lips and swallowed. “That was amazing,” he said. “Absolutely amazing.” He looked down at himself, at his reddened nipples and his seed on his stomach. He’d wondered if it had been possible to orgasm from just nipple stimulation, and apparently it was, because here he was at the end of it.

But he still wanted his cock touched. It was tingling in the absence of stimulation, would probably grow hard again very soon. 

“Can you touch my cock?” Hiccup asked of his friends as Astrid and Fishlegs worked on untying him. “Just gently though.”

“Of course,” Ruffnut said, reaching for it. Hiccup sighed happily as she took it in one hand, and her brother’s hand found his balls. “I always like your cock. Hard not to touch such a pretty thing.”

Hiccup’s eyes fluttered shut and he tilted his head back, breathing hard, smiling. He felt safe among his friends, knew they would take care of him.

Careful stroking over his body made his skin tingle, and soon the fire in him was reignited, his cock hard and dripping, either leftover from his orgasm, or precum to prelude another one. Either way, it felt excellent, like someone was striking flint against his nerves. Different hands took turns handling his cock and his balls, and though he had his eyes closed, he could tell who by the feel and size of their hands, their callouses, and skin roughened from work and fighting. Fishlegs’ hands were the biggest, wide, with thick fingers. He could take his whole cock in one hand. Astrid’s hands were the smallest, with lovely, slender fingers that would caress and stroke over him. Snotlout had big hands too, but not nearly as big as Fishlegs. Then there was Tuffnut with his long, beautiful fingers, and Ruffnut with hers, her hands smaller, but built similarly to her brother’s. Hiccup loved all their hands, couldn’t pick a favorite. What was best was that he didn’t have to. He could have all of them. 

“I love you guys,” Hiccup breathed as he neared his second orgasm of the day. He’d been untied, but he’d left his arms up, enjoying the slight stretch, too relaxed to really move them. He was sure he’d fall asleep after this. That was okay. He needed time to relax every once in a while. 

His second orgasm was much smaller than the first, but just as good. He moaned with the pulses of fire through his system, was left panting once it was over. Astrid smoothed sweaty hair off his face. 

“Satisfied?” Ruffnut asked. 

Hiccup half-opened his eyes, nodded his head. “Thank you, guys.”

“Now let’s clean you up,” Snotlout said. “Can’t have you taking a nap a mess like this.”

Hiccup chuckled. “No, I suppose not.”

His movements were lazy, but with help from his partners, Hiccup got clean, and then he was laying in bed curled naked on his side, the blanket pulled up to his chin. When he fell asleep, he dreamed, and his dreams gave him ideas. His partners would have to see what a nipple orgasm felt like now. It wasn’t exactly revenge, as he’d ended up liking it, but it would do nicely. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Exploring Bondage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980341) by [ashleybenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove)


End file.
